Disclosed embodiments relate to connection of an optical fiber feed or “drop” cable from an optical fiber service provider to a distribution point at a residence, dwelling or other building, such as a multi-unit dwelling. More particularly, disclosed embodiments relate to an enclosure for distribution of a passive optical fiber network. The enclosure will generally be mounted on a multi-dwelling residence, but can be mounted anywhere such distribution of a passive optical fiber network is desired to provide vertical, horizontal with one or multiple buildings in addition to providing building to building distribution using a variety of splice or termination options like ribbon splice or terminations.
Optical fiber is used in different delivery topologies to provide network access, for example internet access, to homes, businesses and other premises. Fiber to the x (FTTx) is a collective term for various optical fiber delivery topologies that are categorized according to where the fiber terminates. Optical fiber has commonly been used for long-distance parts of the network, but other communications media such as metal cabling has frequently been used in delivery to the customer premises. However, increasingly, optical fiber is being used to provide network access all of the way to the customer premises, and even within the customer premises.
Typically, a feed or drop optical fiber cable is provided to a premises, by an optical fiber service provider, from a larger distribution point or connection (e.g., a pole mounted distribution point). The feed is typically a heavy jacketed or hardened multi-fiber cable that is broken out at the premises into individual fiber connections. This is for example commonly the case at multi-dwelling residential buildings or at buildings that house multiple different businesses. Individual distribution fiber cables from inside each living or workplace unit are connected with adapters to the individual feed fiber optical cable connections from the multi-fiber drop cable.
Increasingly, optical fiber cables are pre-connectorized—that is they are shipped from a factory with terminating connectors already installed. This can lead to the need for installers to deal with excess optical fiber cable length in many instances. Other factors can also result in excess cable length. Storage of the excess cable length can be problematic, as can organization of the drop optical fiber cable, the multiple individual feed optical fiber cables, and the multiple individual distribution optical fiber cables which are connected to the individual living or workplace units. The fact that the various optical fiber cables are pre-connectorized provides other challenges when attempting to store or organize the cables. Also, there is a need to protect the optical fiber cables from excessive strain, as well as from damage due to bending the cables at too small of a bend radius.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.